diaryofawimpykidfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Manny Mayhem
Page 1 You know how my road trip went? Well, it was a disaster. Anyway, Mom said we're going to make up for it, but I'm not ready for disaster two either. In fact, I'm so worried about getting scared by my brothers, I'm not going to draw offensive pictures of them. Monday Next week is school, and I'm running out of clean clothes again. Somehow the pig managed to break the washing machine, and now Mom has to hand wash them. But yesterday, she just watched her gossip show, like always. Speaking of gossip, I wonder if the people at that beauty salon even remember me, because I seriously need a new haircut. Anyway, Mom said we were going out for brunch, but it was already 12:00 and everybody except me and Dad was still in pajamas. I mean, seriously, Mom always seems to get extra sleep during summer vacation AND I was starving. Then I realized why we weren't going to brunch, our mini-van wasn't fixed. So if we're going to ACTUALLY starve again, I'll just be glad I won't be freezing to death like last time. Friday Today was a disaster, which I assume is disaster two. Rowley said there is going to be a Twisted Wizard movie, and I asked him for proof. He showed me this unofficial looking news website, and it had all sorts of lies. He even said it was his number one news website, so don't tell me how Rowley gets A- on every one of his tests because he said he uses this website for research. And when I told him this website is full of lies, he said that there was news on here telling news of the internet ALMOST closing down, but I said that almost every fake news website posts that like EVERY month. He was getting upset that I didn't believe him, and I was kicked out for some reason. You know how my road trip went? Well, it was a disaster. Anyway, Mom said we're going to make up for it, but I'm not ready for disaster two either. In fact, I'm so worried about getting scared by my brothers, I'm not going to draw offensive pictures of them. Monday Next week is school, and I'm running out of clean clothes again. Somehow the pig managed to break the washing machine, and now Mom has to hand wash them. But yesterday, she just watched her gossip show, like always.Speaking of gossip, I wonder if the people at that beauty salon even remember me, because I seriously need a new haircut.Anyway, Mom said we were going out for brunch, but it was already 12:00 and everybody except me and Dad was still in pajamas. I mean, seriously, Mom always seems to get extra sleep during summer vacation AND I was starving.Then I realized why we weren't going to brunch, our mini-van wasn't fixed. So if we're going to ACTUALLY starve again, I'll just be glad I won't be freezing to death like last time.FridayToday was a disaster, which I assume is disaster two.Rowley said there is going to be a Twisted Wizard movie, and I asked him for proof. He showed me this unofficial looking news website, and it had all sorts of lies. He even said it was his number one news website, so don't tell me how Rowley gets A- on every one of his tests because he said he uses this website for research.And when I told him this website is full of lies, he said that there was news on here telling news of the internet ALMOST closing down, but I said that almost every fake news website posts that like EVERY month. He was getting upset that I didn't believe him, and I was kicked out for some reason. Category:Fanon Books Category:Books